


Knightly Conquest

by Kinky_no_Kyoukai



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/pseuds/Kinky_no_Kyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught with the murder of a villainous figure of authority by the lone Knight Sodia, a woman who already hated him at first sight, Yuri doesn't have many options to win over her silence.</p><p>Oh, except that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightly Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Grayjack

Even at night, Dahngrest was a bustling city, filled with the loud jeers of drunk men and women alike. The merry making was no different tonight, though it was nothing but unintelligible white noise to Yuri, who was knelt down next to the river running through the town entrance. The lights running through town casts no light through the stone bridge overhead. This made cleaning the blood from his sword a more difficult affair than he'd hoped.

“Well, nobody said everything would go completely smoothly.” he chuckled to himself. Killing Ragou had been easier than he would have thought, physically at least. He knew it had to be done, but that didn't make casual murder any easier. “I guess it could have gone worse.”

Confident enough that the blade was clean, Yuri casually backed off from the edge and turned around, prepared to begin his ascent back to the streets above, all too ready for a restless night of failed sleep.

Standing at the base of the stairs, barely illuminated by the lamps above, stood Sodia, her face unflinching at Yuri's obvious surprise.

“Ah, you're with Flynn, right”? Yuri recovered from his shock almost immediately, and moved forward in an attempt to walk past. “He made Captain, right? That's great, it's about time! Maybe now, he-”

Yuri's attempt at a congratulatory pat on the shoulder while edging past Sodia to the steps was met by her hand grabbing his wrist. Her grip was tight, but still, and he didn't make a move to wrench his hand away just yet.

She narrowed her gaze, looking him straight on. “Was it you”?

Yuri scoffed. “Look, I don't know what you've been told, but I didn't do anything to Flynn. I just went to his tent to congratulate him on his promotion. It isn't my business if you want to play the jealous lover role here, but-”

“Ragou's body is up the river just a few streets down.” 

Yuri's face went blank. 

“It's caught on a log down below. There's no way to get down there, but it's in just the right place that it can be seen from the street.” As she spoke, her grip on Yuri's wrist tightened. “I came upriver because he was still bleeding out. He couldn't have been killed that long ago. Maybe his killer is still around. Well, have you seen anyone, Yuri Lowell”?

She couldn't have been any more transparent in her thought process if she'd tried, but Yuri wasn't ready to give her the satisfaction just yet. 

“Can't say I have. If you find him, let me know so I can thank him for taking care of that monster.”

“The law would have taken care of that monster, it wasn't for you to decide”!

Transparent.

“Whoa, hey now,” Yuri moved to pull his arm back. “You're really going to try and pin this on me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised.” 

Sodia held firm, exhibiting more strength than Yuri had given her credit for. “You were washing your sword off”.

“Well your eyes must be a whole lot better than mine,” He gestured with a nod of his head behind himself. “Even eight feet away here, you can't see anything.”

“It's still dripping.”

Yuri cursed himself, under his breath. Looking down, they were just far enough out from the underside of the bridge that his side was visible, water clearly dripping from the hilt of the blade and down the side of the sheath. That wasn't even the worst part, as he'd done a poorer job cleaning then he'd originally believed. Clearly visible in the moonlight, blood still adorned the side of the sheath itself. It must have splashed on during the attack.

“You're a murderer, Yuri Lowell, justified or not.” Sodia's unoccupied hand reached for her blade, intent on bringing the raven locked man with her by force. “I'll make sure Flynn has you and your companions judged for this crime, and any others we find in the investigation”!

Before she can make any attempt at subduing him, Yuri quickly pulls his ensnared arm back, forcing Sodia off balance. Before she can recover, he knocks the blade out of her arm with his own sheath, and spins her around into the wall underneath the bridge, pressing her against it and maneuvering his hand into a grasp around her wrist instead.

“Now you listen here.” Even pressed up against her, the stark darkness under the bridge makes her barely visible to Yuri. “I don't give a damn what you tell Flynn about me, but leave Estelle and the others out of this. I did this on my own.”

Though he couldn't see her, a tremble in Sodia's voice was showing no attempt at being hidden. “H-how dare you! You intend to add the assaulting of a night to your crimes?! E-even Flynn won't come to your aide on this one”!

Yuri grew more confused as she spoke. He'd spoken sternly, but he hadn't meant it as an actual threat. Her speaking, though, made it sound like she had a blade held up to her neck. 

Wait, no. It wasn't fear. Her voice was shaking for another reason. The way she's squirming around against him...

Unbeknownst to Sodia, a smile had crossed Yuri's face. Maybe he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight for a different reason.

A noise overhead comes as a surprise to them both, and the drunken travels of an obnoxiously loud man reaches their ears. His slurred words make it clear he's far to drunk to take notice of anything happening below the bridge, but his companion is another story altogether.

“Get yourself together! We didn't even ask Captain Flynn before we left, and if you stumble back in this state we'll be guarding camp nightly for weeks”!

It was clear that both loiterers above were with Flynn, and Yuri said nothing, waiting with bated breath as the footsteps grew further away. Though the ramblings of the drunken knight took longer to die down, they were clearly not heading back towards the bridge anytime soon. 

With only the noises of floating water around, Yuri started to laugh.

“What the hell's so funny”? Sodia quickly spat out, before breathing deep. It had been clear to Yuri she'd been holding it since the racket overhead had began.

“I think it's funny that you didn't say anything. Those were Flynn's men, right? You don't think they'd have jumped at the opportunity to save the Captain's favorite knight”?

Sodia's breath hitched, clearly unprepared for Yuri's claims. There as no denying that calling for help was the obvious course of actions. Even if he was a murdered, Yuri wouldn't have killed Flynn's men.

“I didn't cover your mouth or anything. Seems to me there's a pretty clear explanation. You didn't want their help, am I right”?

Some of her vigor renewed, she grasps the train of thought and runs with it. “What kind of knight would I be if I couldn't even escape from a scoundrel like you”!

Yuri sighed in a way that Sodia deemed inappropriate for their predicament, too laid back for a murderer caught post-act. “No, no that's not the reason at all, right”?

Confused at the statement, she doesn't react as quickly as she should to Yuri's hand quickly running up her thigh, nor does she notice the ruffling of clothes prior to that.

Moving his face to hers until they're close enough to see in the darkness, Sodia doesn't have time to react to the predatory look in his eye as his hand pulls her panties to the side, and unceremoniously thrust his heated erection deep into her slick cunt.

Sodia gasps, eyes wide as she's woefully unprepared to react to the sudden penetration. Her gaze is glued to Yuri's, neither blinking, as he patiently still himself within her, waiting for a reaction.

“W-what are you...” Sodia gulps, struggling to get out the words through her shaking voice, “what are you doing”? Sodia was confused by her own tone. She should be furious, violated by the criminal she loathed so much, but all she could muster was a quivering inquisition, a far cry from the yell she'd expected to escape her mouth.

“I'm just doing what you wanted, right”? Yuri starts to move, her quickly dampening cunt doing nothing to prevent his movements. “It all adds up, after all. Dahngrest is a dangerous place at night, and you go out alone, not even telling Flynn? Knowing him, he's still wide awake at this hour.”

Though still clenched up, Sodia makes no attempt to stop Yuri as he reaches down to hike up her leg, hiking one leg over his shoulder to angle his thrusts in a way that causes her to finally crack, letting out a loud gasp with every thrust in as she bites her lip to hold back a moan. He's thankful that her armor is such that she's still capable of this kind of flexibility.

“I suppose you could just pass that off as stupidity, but I think you're smarter than that.” He continues. “And besides, you made it pretty clear what it was you want.”

“I don't...I-I don't...” Sodia struggles to get the words out, but after every statement Yuri makes he begins to pound into her harder, preventing her from rebutting his claims. “You're...you're talking...”

“Ignoring how you weren't wearing shorts, which I'm thankful for by the way,” he can't help but grin as her face continues to grow even redder, “you were so soaked that I could get balls deep in an instant! Sorry for the language, I'm sure it's too vulgar for the ears of a pure knight such as you.”

Sodia's mind was reeling, and although she wanted to deny everything, she couldn't. For over a year now her frustration at the lack of a sex life the knights allowed her had built up, and she couldn't very well just ask any of her fellow knights for a good time, lest her reputation fall to shreds. 

It all came to an apex just a few days ago, when she'd first drawn her sword on Yuri in Capua Nor. To her, his entire existence was criminal. A wanted man, corrupting Flynn, running from the law. He was a threat. There was no doubt that she hated him.

But he was hot as hell, and shit he was a good fuck.

The last thing she was going to do was give him the satisfaction. Finally shaking out of her stupor, she wrenched her hands free and began wailing on Yuri's face. “Get the hell off me, you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing”?!

“I think I'm helping a frustrated woman unwind.” In an impressive display of accuracy in the dark, Yuri managed to pin both of her wrists over her head and against the wall with his free arm.

“Damn you”! Unable to wrench free, Sodia's struggles did little else but grind her more vigorously against Yuri's crotch, making the stimulation even more unbearable.

“I appreciate the change of heart, Flynn probably prefers a more active girl himself.” Focus returned after Yuri's mention of her Captain, it dawned on Sodia that he hadn't moved since disabling her hands. She herself was grinding her aching cunt up and down his dick, providing the stimulation for both of them all on her own.

Before she could voice an excuse to cover her shame, Yuri responded to her ceasing movements by burying himself to the hilt, hitting the backside of her moist canal.

“Damn, guess it's been longer than I thought. Sorry about this.”

The color from her face drained as she felt him finish inside of her, cum pooling at her cervix, stopped from draining by the cock spreading her wide.

It's still a minute before them to get their bearings together, before Yuri finally breaks the silence. :Well, satisfied”? 

Surprising even herself, Sodia's predominant emotion is annoyance. “Fuck...you...” she barely manages to get out, breathing heavily.

“I thought you just did”?

“I didn't finish, you ass.” Pushing firmly against his chest, Sodia forces Yuri to slowly pull out, lowering her leg back to the ground as his dick slowly retracts from her stretched muff. When he removes himself, a thin dribble of cum slides out and down her leg, threatening to spill into her armored boots.

Before she can even begin considering how she was going to clean herself up, all thoughts of apprehending the one who'd just fucked her being the last thing on her mind, she found herself being hoisted into the air. “Oh, and who says we're finished”?

Sodia's flailing limbs do nothing to prevent Yuri from ascending up the stone steps, lifting her in a laughable farce of a bridal carry, before heading down to the knight's encampment.

-

“Why the hell did you take us here”?!

Panic had ran through Sodia's mind as Yuri had quietly sneaked them into Sodia's personal tent, thankful that Witcher had been gentlemen (or just embarrassed) enough to demand his own accommodations. It was much to her relief that even Flynn wasn't awake at this hour, and that even more knights had ended up spending the night attempting to engage in secret drunken debauchery than she could really be too happy about.

“What, I don't have any money on me, it's back at the inn. That innkeeper definitely doesn't seem the type to just let people waltz back in with guests, either.”

Sodia is clearly less than pleased with that excuses.

“What, would you have payed”?

“Just shut up and get this over with.” Sodia felt her frustration building up in more ways that one, already angry enough at herself for letting this happen.

“Attractive.” 

Yuri was, at the very least, seemed to have experience with this kind of thing. His time in the knights showed to be his advantage, as he took off her entire suit with a fair amount of ease, more than she herself could muster.

“Fuck a lot of girl's in the knights”? Sodia asked, giving him an exaggeratedly disgusted look as he threw off his own far more loose clothing in a matter of seconds.

“Enough to know how they want it.” Yuri was quick to descend on Sodia's form, and moved down to bit her on her right breast, not hard enough to cause any real pain, but enough to leave a mark.

“Ouch, stop that! What made you think that was a good idea”?

“Hmmm, seems to work for most girls I've met like you. No good”?

“No”! Even as she said that, the spot he'd bitten started to ache in a way that demanded more attention, but Sodia refused to tell him that.

Yuri moved his hand up to the breast, giving a pinch to the forming bruise. “Maybe next time we'll work on that.”

“I said to stop”! Sodia reached down and dragged her nails along his back. Though he professions forced her to keep them short, she still left red gashes along his back where she'd dragged them along.

“Ah, I gotcha. Ease off a little”! Yuri didn't really mind, in fact he's usually be encouraging it, but he decided to give the woman at least one victory for the night.

“There's not going to be a next time either! Just hurry up and get this over with.” It was getting to the point that she was far too hot and bothered from the earlier excursion under the bridge, and if she didn't find release soon she'd only get more volatile.

“Well, I better make this time count then”! Without warning, Yuri pulled Sodia to his waist, until she was sitting in his lap. In an impressive display of strength for the position, he lifted her up and sat her right down on his cock, once again bottoming out in her pussy in one motion. 

“HaaaaaAAAAAHH! AHHH”! For the second time that night, she wasn't prepared for such a violent and sudden entry. She instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waste, feeling like she could fall at any moment, not that it would have mattered being 6 inches off of a foot and a half tall cot. In a more embarrassing move, she braced herself by burying her face into Yuri's shoulder and biting down hard, almost as if she were anchoring herself to him.

“See, I knew you'd catch onto it”! Yuri began bouncing her down hard, his manhood sending shock waves of bliss to her mind as she was finally on the way to the release she'd been so eager to receive in her many nights alone.

Angry at him and herself for playing into his hand, she let go of his shoulder only to instead latch onto his neck, biting down harder than even Yuri could handle.

“Let go, would ya? I get your point, sorry”! He slowed his pace, much to her reluctant dismay, as he reaches up to feel his neck. He brings it away, to see little red drops running along his thumb. “You drew blood, that's pretty dangerous, you know. You really want me dead that much”?

Yuri wasn't prepared for Sodia's hand reaching up to grip his own, and he certainly wasn't prepared to see her pull his hand towards her mouth to lick off the drops of blood smeared along it.

“I dunno,” she stated, appearing drunk as she ground herself down around Yuri's crotch, “I guess I do.”

“Well, at least your honest.” Eager to finish her off before she did any irreparable damage, Yuri pushed Sodia back against the blanket, hoisting her legs up over his shoulders. With her back bent back in this position, he was able to fuck her in a way that left her screaming. It's finally more than she can take, and her magenta eyes roll back as she finally reaches the orgasm she'd been oh so desperately searching for the entire night. Yuri's thrusts become uneven, the wet quim spilling from her cunt further lubricating his thrusts, but her shaking hips and clenching walls keeping him from steadying his actions.

Sodia's body reacts favorably to Yuri fucking her through her orgasm, bringing on a second before she was even finished with the first. At the end of that, exhaustion finally settle in, and Sodia goes limp against the linens.

Finally able to get a consistent rhythm going, Yuri feels no need to hold back, and once again let's loose a heated stream of cum into Sodia's unprotected mound. 

Sodia was unresponsive, the events of the evening finally catching up to her. She was out, spread out uncovered against the sheets, mouth hanging open without a care in the world.

“Ah, really? Thought this kind of thing usually happened the other way around”

Exhausted himself, and finally able to show it with nobody to impress in sight, Yuri relaxed, more than ready to put an end to the overly eventful night.

At least he'd found a way to rid himself of the tension from his earlier activities.

Haphazardly throwing a blanket over his bed mate before she really embarrassed herself beyond repair, Yuri drifted away, not overly optimistic about the inevitable early morning he was about to face.

No doubt it was going to be pretty hectic.

-

Though the tent was sealed shut, the material was nowhere thick enough to hide the light of morning. Sodia never really did get used to the noise of birds waking her up after her nights outdoors, and she awoke groggily as usual.

It wasn't until she attempted to stand, only to be struck by a dull, sore ache in her thighs, that the previous nights events started to come back to her.

“Damn it...Yuri, get the hell up”! Sodia gritted out in stern whisper. Forgetting the compromised state of her legs, she kicked him in the head, throwing herself off balance and landing ass first onto the dirt below. Still, her efforts hadn't been futile, as Yuri is scrambles up in a rare state of panic, reaching for his sword on the nightstand and getting in a defensive stance on top of the cot, still stark naked.

Sodia is too stunned be the absurdity of the situation, not to mention her aching rear, to even find it funny. “You look absolutely ridiculous, how did I ever find you the least bit attractive. 

Realizing how absurd he looks, Yuri quickly composes himself, jumping off the cot (Sodia has to avert her eyes at that sight) and placing his sword back on the bedside table before scrounging up his discarded clothing. “You're one to talk, you know.”

Sodia quickly shuts her legs, going red at the realization that she'd been spread eagle in the dirt. Standing up straight and stiff, she searches the room for her clothing in a far more rushed manner.

“You have to go, now. You have to go, and I have to get dressed, and...and I smell terrible, they're gonna notice, they'll definitely notice, and-”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down. What's the rush here. What worried Flynn is just gonna pop his head in for a morning greeting”?

“He will, you idiot! He makes rounds to wake up all his men, every morning”!

Before Yuri can say anything back, the sound of the entry flap opening freezes them in place. Flynn walks right in, a worried look on his face.

“Sodia, sorry for intruding, I heard yelling, and...Yuri”?

“You heard me? I didn't realize I was being that loud.” Rather than fear of discovery, Yuri looked downright pleased with himself. Sodia, on the other hand, felt like her world was crashing down around her.

Flynn, relaxing now that it was clear Sodia wasn't in any danger, smiled at his friend. “Funny, Yuri. Put on a shirt, please, I'm sure Sodia doesn't...oh.”

Finally glancing around the room, it dawned on Flynn exactly as to the situation at hand. If the state of the bed sheets and scattered clothing wasn't enough, a blushing Sodia covering her face in despair while hiding her bare chest with her un-worn shirt sure did.

“C-captain Flynn! Please, I can explain my actions. It's...I mean, it's what it looks like, but...”

“Clearly.” Rather than the disapproving glare she had been expecting, Sodia was surprised to see a warm smile coming from her superior. “Really, this is a good thing! The way you spoke, it seems like you hated Yuri. You could of just told me you were lovers, how could I not be supportive of one of my best knights being with my best friend”?

Sodia could hardly breath, and Yuri's shit eating grin wasn't helping at all. 

“L-l-l-lover”? Sodia was panicking. “LOVER?! Captain, that's not-”

“Flynn's right, honey,” Sodia was suddenly all too prepared to throw a knife at his gut, “what's wrong with them knowing? Cat's out of the bag, anyways, why leave your fellow knights out of the-”

“Gggggruff”!

“-loop...”?

Repede suddenly burst into the tent, and upon seeing Yuri, turned right back around to stick his head out the front, barking again.

“You found him? Oh, I knew you could do it, Repede”!

With any regard to privacy thrown to the side, Estelle was inside before she's even finished praising the dog.

“Yuri, we were so worried! Nobody could find you, and this morning they found Ragou in...o-oh my”!

Even a sheltered princess like Estelle understood the apparent circumstances of the situation immediately, much to Yuri's dismay. 

“I-I'm sorry! I mean, obviously you're mature enough for this kind of thing, it should have crossed my mind that maybe you were...with someone...” She was looking to the side, determined not to see anything she hadn't already. The marks she'd seen along Yuri's back as he'd reached for his shirt had been enough. “Well, I'll...I'll leave you to...things! When you're done, just come find us and....and yeah...”

Estelle hurried off, Repede giving Yuri a knowing smile before following along behind.

“Annnd there she goes,” Yuri sighed, “that girl sure has some timing.”

“No kidding,” Flynn grimaced, “though she had good reason for being worried. Ragou was found dead, Yuri. He'd been stabbed, floating in the river.”

“Well, that's a shocker. Can't say he didn't have it coming.”

“You know that's not the way we do things, Yuri. Though I suppose I am relieved.”

“Why's that”? Though Flynn didn't catch it, Sodia could see right through Yuri's facade of surprise.

Flynn took a serious tone. “To be honest...you would have been a prime suspect, Yuri. I know how you felt about Ragou, deservedly so. It would have looked even worse if you'd been missing this morning.” His expression softened. “Though if you were here with Sodia, then I think it's safe to say you were in the clear. Right, Sodia”?

Still unable to speak, Sodia merely nodded. What else was she supposed to do? Admit she'd caught Yuri after the act, only to end up back at her own tent to have sex? At worse, she'd be labeled a conspirator. At best, she'd be shunned by her fellow knights for years to come. It was only now she realized that had probably been Yuri's true intent at taking her back here from the beginning.

“I suppose that's right.” While Sodia had been lost in thought, Yuri had finished dressing himself, collecting his sash from the edge of the cot and tying it around his waist. “You're heading down there, right Flynn? I'll tag along, Estelle and the rest are probably going to be there, anyways. I'll probably need to...speak with her.”

“Right, let's. Sodia, once you're finished...preparing, come meet us down by the bridge. We need to see if there's any hints to be had about who's responsible for this.”

They left in haste, leaving Sodia alone. She'd completely lost control of the situation, and she didn't know if she could recover from it.

Screaming would do no good, she realized, so she stewed in her anger while putting on her overly complicated gear one piece at a time. She was sure, now, that she truly hated Yuri more than she'd ever hated another human being in her life. A murderer, a liar, and a borderline rapist, as far as she was concerned. 

He'd made her lick his own damn blood! That had to of been his idea, right?

It was a shame she couldn't just stab him and kick him off the bridge when she got there, but she doubted she'd get far with all the onlookers that would no doubt be surrounding the crime scene.

She was confident, though, that she'd run him off a roof first chance she got.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to kudos or comment, as well as follow me on my Tumblr!
> 
> http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/


End file.
